1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to acoustical panels, and more particularly to panels usable in the construction of ceilings, partitions or other structures and which act to absorb and act as a barrier to sound.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A preliminary search on the subject matter of this invention revealed Davy U.S. Pat. No. 1,952,975 and Sabine U.S. Pat. No. 2,966,954. These patents disclose sound absorbent units having some of the elements found in the present invention, but neither patent suggests the combination of components presently disclosed and claimed which have been found to yield superior sound absorbing qualities.
Other U.S. Pat. Nos. found in the search which are of general interest are the following:
1,739,754 Foster Dec. 17, 1929 PA1 2,022,161 Spafford Nov. 26, 1935 PA1 2,096,233 Ericson Oct. 19, 1937 PA1 2,690,594 Kirksey Oct. 5, 1954 PA1 3,021,915 Kemp Feb. 20, 1962 PA1 3,095,943 Kemp July 2, 1963 PA1 3,124,212 Stephens Mar. 10, 1964 PA1 3,204,380 Smith et al Sept. 7, 1965